SIMPL-DOS/Changelog
SIMPL-DOS CHANGELOG (as of May 18, 2014) KEY + Added feature - Removed feature * Bug fix / Minor code edit WIP Work in Progress * Known Issue Version 0.47 + Completely rewrote multiuser support + Added command that runs regular CMD commands + Added Symbolic Link Creator + Added command line help + Added simpler version command * Fixed some minor errors Version 0.46 + Added multiuser support + Added ability to disable user accounts + Extra TXTED safety checks / Various optimizations Version 0.45 + Added Google Search command + Added file renamer to FileSnake + Added SIMPL-DOS site launcher + Added TRACEROUTE command + Added System Shutdown Utility + Added a percent calculator + Added support for mixed case commands / Help and information apps reorganized Version 0.44 + USER command added + Wikipedia Loader added + RESET start-up command-line parameter added / Improved start-up file checker / Random optimizations Version 0.43 + Added file-checking code in boot-up + Added a prompt indicator + Added animated bootscreen from v0.39 + Added app names in the title + Runtime updater command added * Fixed invalid formatting in Tour / Various optimizations / Slightly improved SIMPL Text Editor Version 0.42.1 (unreleased version) + Added a prompt indicator * Broke important code from the admin system NOTE: This version was developed by SIMPL-DOS Team member ThePCKid. It was killed after Matthew disapproved of the changes made. Its only feature eventually made it to a released version with WindozeNT's v0.43. Version 0.42 + Added support for lowercase commands + System Logon Bypasser added + SIMPL-Reset command added * Fixed bug where SIMPL Text Editor would not run * Fixed OTHBOS command (from SIMPL-DOS v0.27) * Fixed various typos Version 0.4 + Added login system + Added admin system * SIMPL Text Editor bug from v0.36 reappeared in this version Version 0.39 (unreleased version) + Added animated bootscreen NOTE: The above change did not make it to v0.4 because v0.4 was released before 0.39, killing this code branch. Version 0.38.5 + Calculator added / Various optimizations Version 0.38 + SIMPL App Manager (SAM) added Version 0.36.1 * Fixed bug where SIMPL Text Editor would not run Version 0.36 + SIMPL Text Editor rewritten / Improved FileSnake code * Bug was found that SIMPL Text Editor would not run Version 0.35 + Tour command added / Improved color changer / Various optimizations Version 0.33 + Added FileSnake * Various bug fixes Version 0.3 + Initial Public Release + Added a website opener Version 0.27 + Now shows date and time on start-up + Added "Advanced Tools" suite of commands + Added commands that show the current date and time + Added commands that can ping websites using IPv4 or IPv6 + Added file deleting utility + Added OTHBOS (Other Batch OS) command Version 0.23 + Added color changer command + Added INFO command / Undid code change made in v0.11b Version 0.11b / Very slight code change to file opener Version 0.11 + Added SIMPL Text Editor / Cleaner code Version 0.1 + Initial Internal Release Category:Changelogs